


Lollipop Kisses

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Kinda, Light Bondage, Lollipops, Loosely implied chubby Soo, M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Powerbottom Kyungsoo, Snowballing, Sub Top Jongin, Unsafe driving, age gap, seriously kids wear seatbelts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: Jongin might be Kyungsoo's sugar daddy, but their relationship is anything but ordinaryPowerbottom Sugar baby Kyungsoo and Sub Daddy Jongin





	Lollipop Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in the middle of the night two night ago and had this story appear in front of me like a vision and I just knew I had to please the Kaisoo gods and make it reality (or I have strange dreams and use them as an excuse to write pwps)

“Have you ever thought about the fact that pleasure feels exactly like pain?”

 

Jongin blinked, looking over at Kyungsoo in the passenger seat of his Maserati. The younger had his feet propped up on the dashboard, bare toes wiggling contently as he sipped his sugar loaded (and very expensive) custom Starbucks drink and watched the world through Jongin’s Gucci sunglasses.

 

“Uh, no I can’t say I ever had.” Jongin answered, slowing down for the red light they were approaching. “I don’t think they are though.” He continued, slowly turning left before hitting the gas and having Kyungsoo let out a scream of delight.

 

“They are. It’s like exactly the same sensation. It’s just one is nice and the other isn’t.” Kyungsoo continued as they flew down the highway towards the outskirts of Seoul where Jongin’s house was located.

 

“...I don’t know if I would agree to that.” Jongin said after a moment of consideration. It was true he had never thought of it but as he tried recalling the two sensations he couldn’t really find anything that was similar between them, except their intensity.

 

He looked over at Kyungsoo who was looking at him over the brim of the large sunglasses, eyes unimpressed and Jongin held back a chuckle. With a deep sigh Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, hard enough the eyes were the only thing showing, and turned back to look out of the window with a loud sip of his drink. Jongin let out a chuckle, shaking his head and ignoring the second pointed sip coming Kyungsoo’s way.

 

There were moments like this when their age difference was the most obvious. Kyungsoo was only 22, in his second year of University and having only lived ‘on his own’ for six months (Jongin didn’t really count living with someone who took care of all bills and all living expenses as living on their own but he didn’t tell Kyungsoo that). Jongin on the other hand was 10 years older and working a steady job as legal consultant for one of the biggest companies in Korea.

 

They had met a year and a half ago on a dating website specialized in what they called ‘sweet relationships’. Or as Minseok has correctly called it when Jongin had told him about it: Sugar daddies seeking sugar babies. Jongin had signed up after being single for almost three years straight and had finally gotten to a point where he didn’t have to spend every waking hour of life at work.

 

He wanted someone to spoil, someone to care for but someone that would still be independent. Most of the boys and girls he had met on the site had been sweet, allowing him to spoil them but they were too passive for Jongin’s taste. They would wait for him to make any moves, make any decisions, make any advancements, and quite frankly Jongin didn’t want to micromanage his relationship.

 

Then he had met Kyungsoo. The then 20-year-old had sent him the first message, a lewd one, talking about how he would hold on to the Prada tie Jongin was wearing in the display photo as a leash as he rode him if Jongin took his out for a nice dinner. The boy had made true of his promise two nights later after Jongin had treated him to a dinner at a five-star sushi restaurant.

 

Jongin had been wrapped around the younger’s little finger ever since. Kyungsoo was nothing like Jongin had expected a sugar baby to be. He loved being spoiled, loved being adored and fawned over, but he wasn’t afraid of asking for what he wanted. He voiced his opinion without any coyness and wouldn’t shy away from speaking up when he thought something wasn’t working. He was spoiled for sure, but he knew he was and knew that as long as Jongin was willing to spoil him he deserved it all.

 

For a long time Jongin had thought any attraction between the two of them had been one sided, Kyungsoo mostly using him for money and sexual relief, and he had been fine with that. He hadn’t really expected a sugar relationship to work out in the long term but wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his days with Kyungsoo. So when Jongin had had to move from Busan to Seoul for work, he had expected the relationship to end there. But instead Kyungsoo had just demanded of him that he wanted Jongin to get a bigger bed so he could have a side for himself and to help him with transferring universities so he could move along.

 

(That was the first time in years Jongin had cried and after whining over how cheesy Jongin was and cuddling him violently Kyungsoo had not allowed the older to live the memory down.)

 

“Daddy.” Kyungsoo’s loud voice brought him out of his memories and he looked over at the other who was chewing on his straw, his drink now empty.

 

“Yes baby.” Jongin spoke, turning on the blinkers as they neared the exit leading to their neighbourhood.

 

“I want bingsu.” Kyungsoo demanded, pushing the sunglasses up on his forehead and checking his reflection in the side mirror. Jongin could see the sun catch his highlighter, making him glow even more than normal, and felt himself smile as Kyungsoo noticed the same and pulled up his phone for a selca.

 

“You just had like your bodyweight in sugar.” Jongin said, watching Kyungsoo twist and turn in the seat, feet still propped on the dashboard, as he tried to get the perfect angle. “That much sugar isn’t good for you.”

 

“But I want it.” Kyungsoo spoke simply, raising his fingers in a peace sign and snapping a few pictures. “Besides, keeping my ass this fat takes maintenance.” He continued as he scrolled through the pictures, grimacing at them and returning to the camera to snap a few more.

 

“I thought that’s what your gym card was for.” Jongin remarked. He paid for it, he would hope that it got put to use. Kyungsoo was now angling the phone so both of them fit into the picture. Jongin raised an eyebrow, pulling the pose he knew Kyungsoo loved, and Kyungsoo let out a pleased sound, snapping a few more pictures.

 

“Yeah, but I need energy to work out.” Kyungsoo continued, opening his Instagram, surely to brag about today’s date.

 

“Healthy energy.” Jongin raised his eyebrows pointedly at Kyungsoo as the younger was flipping through the filters and adjusting the picture.

 

“You think I’m too fat daddy?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up at Jongin with large eyes and pouty lip, an expression they both knew could get Kyungsoo anything he wanted. Jongin felt his heart speed up as Kyungsoo blinked, making his eyes shine. Gods his baby was so beautiful.

 

“You know I love you the way you are baby.” Jongin sighed, reaching over to rub a hand up Kyungsoo’s soft thigh.

 

“Then why won’t you let me get bingsu?” Kyungsoo continued in a whiny voice, shoulders raising and falling quickly as he huffed out a sigh.

 

“Daddy is just worried about you baby.” Jongin said, continuing to rub his thumb over Kyungsoo’s thighs. The younger was, as always, clad in ripped black skinny jeans but instead of the usual t-shirt he was wearing one of Jongin’s muscle shirts. The shirt was too large for him, the already large arm holes exposing his sides almost halfway down his chest and the neck hole wide enough for the thin arms to slip of his shoulder every so often. He looked good in them in that way Kyungsoo did so often, just the right mixture of sexy and cutie that made everyone turn their heads after him. Jongin knew Kyungsoo knew exactly what image he gave off and that the younger would use his alluring aura in his favour as much as possible. After all, Jongin was his most successful catch.

 

“If I promise to go work out with Daddy tomorrow, can I get bingsu then?” Kyungsoo said, raising his eyebrows hopefully. Jongin laughed out a sigh. If there had been anyone else it Jongin would have thought it was a compromise, or a way to make both of them happy, but he knew Kyungsoo and knew that this was just him roping Jongin into not only bingsu today but also a joint work out tomorrow.

 

“Alright baby, anything for you.” He agreed anyway, because he knew he needed to work out too. “I’m sure you have a special bingsu place in mind as well.”

 

“Of course.” Kyungsoo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Mrs Choi’s place. It’s the next right.” He continued, pulling Jongin sunglasses down over his eyes and turning back to his phone.

 

“This one?” Jongin asked, pointing out towards the right quickly coming up. Kyungsoo rose up in his seat, casting a quick look.

 

“No, next one.”

 

Jongin nodded, returning his foot to the gas as he watched the road for the next turn.

  
“NO WAIT! THIS ONE!” Kyungsoo suddenly screamed, gesturing wildly towards the right turn he had just dismissed. Jongin quickly stepped on the break, the Maserati smoothly but quickly slowing down, and took a sharp turn.

 

As he was breaking Kyungsoo let out a cry and Jongin saw him disappear into the space under the dashboard, his feet, head and arms still sticking out as he was almost bent in half.

 

“DADDY!” Kyungsoo whined, wiggling his arms to try and get out of the space. Jongin just stared, almost too shocked to see where he was going as he rolled into the café’s small parking lot.

 

As the car came to a stop and Kyungsoo was still wildly flailing to try and get himself back into his seat Jongin burst out into loud laughs, the sight of his boyfriend fiercely glaring at him from the small space on the floor making him break down. He had warned Kyungsoo of just this happening several times before after seeing a video where a girl had ended up in the same predicament after her boyfriend had used the breaks.

 

“This is your fault!” Kyungsoo whined, reaching for Jongin but not being able to reach far enough. Instead he just ended up looking even more like a turtle trapped on its back, legs and arms waving uselessly as he tried to get himself out.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin wheezed between laughs, bracing himself against the steering wheel. “I told- oh god- I told you.” He howled, punching the dashboard with his free hand as he tried to compose himself. It worked as long as he didn’t look at the other but the moment he looked over another wave of laughter overcame him.

 

In the end he had to get out of the car and around to the passenger side so he could grab Kyungsoo around the armpits and chest and pull him from under the dashboard, laughing the whole time as Kyungsoo whined and giggled alternately.

 

To make up for his violent breaking he got Kyungsoo a large mango bingsu and a lollipop and made the other promise to wear seat belts from now on, even if they were uncomfortable. Kyungsoo gave in surprisingly easily, probably understanding how badly things could have ended if he had been exposed to anything more dangerous than breaking.

 

He also had to help Kyungsoo finish the bingsu, and put up with even more Instagram photos, but it made the younger happy so he would gladly do it anytime. Finally though, they were done and on their way home. Jongin was excited to be able to get home and out of his dress shirt, pants and tie and just put on some sweat pants and cuddle up with Kyungsoo on the couch.

 

They had started a cooking show the other week and Kyungsoo always got inspired and made delicious dinners after watching the show. The younger was truly amazing at cooking and had a great eye for flavours and food combinations, which was fortunate because Jongin’s cooking skills left something to be desired.

 

He pushed the door to his house open with a happy sigh, allowing Kyungsoo so march past first before he entered. Kyungsoo was fiddling with his lollipop, tearing at the plastic with his teeth as he entered their bedroom. Jongin followed, loosening his tie and opening up the top buttons of his shirt before sitting down on the end of the bed and pulling his socks off.

 

“Daddy.” Kyungsoo sing sang, a hand landing on Jongin’s shoulder and the older looked up, seeing Kyungsoo having already gotten out of his skinny jeans (usually the first thing that happened when he got home), Jongin’s muscle shirt covering him to the top of his thighs.

 

“Baby?” Jongin acknowledged, looking up at Kyungsoo who slowly straddled Jongin’s lap, the muscle shirt riding up dangerously high. His eyes remained locked with Jongin’s the whole time. 

 

“Daddy.” Kyungsoo repeated, shaking his shoulders as he looked at Jongin. The lollipop was now in his mouth, tucked into his cheek, and as Jongin watched the younger grabbed hold of the stick and slowly pulled it out of his mouth, leaving his lips strawberry red and glistening.

 

“What?” Jongin asked, voice breathy. He swallowed, his hands fisting in the covers of the bed as Kyungsoo shifted in his lap, making himself comfortable.

 

“I’m hungry daddy.” Kyungsoo whispered, leaning in close to Jongin’s ear until he felt Kyungsoo’s moist breath against his neck, could scent the sweet strawberry on his breath. Jongin grabbed hold of Kyungsoo’s waist to steady him, heart speeding up in his chest.

 

“We just ate baby.” He replied, thinking of anything except for how Kyungsoo’s front pressed against his crotch, how he could feel the heat of the other’s smooth legs against his own, how Kyungsoo’s hands were slowly creeping up his chest.

 

At Jongin’s reply Kyungsoo stilled before Jongin could practically hear him roll his eyes. A strong push landed on his shoulders and Jongin fell backwards on the bed, Kyungsoo still above him and looking down with hungry eyes.

 

“I’m hungry for your fat cock daddy.” He said, bending down and crawling up towards Jongin. Jongin swallowed, licking his lips as Kyungsoo bent down and pressed his lips, sticky with sugar, against his lips.

 

The kiss was brief, a teasing press of lips before Jongin felt Kyungsoo smile and pull away. With a wet sound he popped the lollipop back into his mouth before grabbing hold of Jongin’s tie, pulling it loose with rough fingers. Jongin barely dared to breathe, eyes trained to the sight of the other rolling the lollipop in his mouth as he worked on the tie knot.

 

Determined hands grabbed hold of his wrists and Jongin felt his hands be pulled up over his head, his tie wrapped around them. Kyungsoo was quiet as he tied Jongin’s hands to the head board, focused on his goal. Jongin swallowed again, mouth dry. He was hyper aware of how Kyungsoo leaning forward had put the other’s crotch right in his face, of the way his muscle shirt was tented in the front from Kyungsoo’s arousal and of how he could barely catch sight of the red hot of Kyungsoo’s underwear peeking out.

 

Kyungsoo sat back down again, shimmying down Jongin’s chest with deliberate movements. He kept his body close to Jongin’s, breath ghosting close to his ear, jaw and finally neck. Jongin held back a groan, trying hard not to buckle as Kyungsoo’s crotch kept rubbing against his own, very purposely teasing his cock.

 

Slowly Kyungsoo started opening the buttons of his shirt, fingers leaving feather light touches against his chest as the younger settled down firmly on his hips. Jongin closed his eyes, breathing slowly and trying not to roll his hips against the soft ass. He had learnt the hard way that Kyungsoo was the one in charge in bed. What he said was what went and Jongin didn’t move unless told to.

 

The sound of ripping fabric filled the quiet bedroom and Jongin opened his eyes, seeing Kyungsoo having ripped his shirt open and quickly pulling it out of his pants. His Tommy Hilfiger shirt.

 

“Hey!” He started but Kyungsoo quickly stuffed his lollipop into Jongin’s mouth, shutting him up.

 

“Hush, I’ll sew them back on or something.” Kyungsoo muttered, quickly working on Jongin’s belt and zipper. Within moment he had him freed, the cool air of the bedroom against his shaft had Jongin’s shivering. Kyungsoo’s hand quickly wrapped around it, quickly pumping it up to full arousal.

 

Jongin groaned, straining against the tie tying him to the bed and arching of the bed as Kyungsoo’s fingers teased him. They were just enough to have his abdomen tense, to have his legs squirm against his will and his mouth fall open in a silent moan. Kyungsoo knew exactly how to push his buttons, to work him up and how to bring him down. He truly had Jongin wrapped around his little finger.

 

He could feel his cock twitch in Kyungsoo’s hands, the first drop of precum beading at the head, and as quickly as they had come Kyungsoo’s fingers disappeared. Jongin bit down on the stick of the lollipop, trying to calm his heart beat back down.

 

He could feel Kyungsoo move off of him and quickly opened up his eyes once more, not too keep on having the other leave him hot and bothered. Again.

 

Kyungsoo was standing next to him on the bed, eyes trained on Jongin’s cock as he pushed his underwear down his legs. They were a pair of bright red thongs that Jongin had gotten him for his birthday because the mere thought of Kyungsoo in them was enough to have him grow hard. Seeing them wrapped around his baby’s ankles now was enough to have his cock twitch again, a quiet moan leaving him.

 

Kyungsoo smirked down at him, picking up the underwear with a quick flick of his wrists before stepping over Jongin so he was standing with one foot on either side of his waist. Jongin could see his cock, shaved clean, pink and hard, curve up against the younger’s abdomen and swallowed thickly around the lollipop in his mouth.

 

Slowly Kyungsoo sat down, straddling his waist and letting the tips of his fingers slowly walk up his chest. The touches were sending small sparks of electricity up Jongin’s spine wherever they landed, making him groan and roll his head back in pleasure.

 

“Open up.” Kyungsoo ordered, tapping his bottom lip with a finger and Jongin obediently did as he was told. Slowly Kyungsoo pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, making sure to run it around Jongin’s lips once before capturing them with his own.

 

This kiss, unlike the last one, was aggressive. Kyungsoo claimed his mouth for his own, teeth nibbling at his lips and tongue diving inside to wrap around Jongin’s. Jongin let him, mouth falling open as the younger took what he wanted, claimed Jongin as his own and intertwined himself with every fibre of his being.

 

With one last, almost teasing kiss, Kyungsoo pulled away, the strawberry red of his lips having bled onto the surrounding skin and making him look even more sinful than usual. Jongin stared, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of the other above him.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered and Kyungsoo’s cheeks suddenly grew pink, the smirk on the younger’s lips losing its edge and turning soft. The gentle blush lasted for about a second before Kyungsoo huffed, rolling his eyes and looking down at Jongin with a dangerous glint in his gaze.

 

“Shut up.” He quickly stuffed his underwear into Jongin’s still open mouth and Jongin startled. He could taste the salty taste of precum on the fabric and smell Kyungsoo body wash clinging to the garment.

 

Sufficiently gagged for Kyungsoo’s wishes Jongin could only watch as the younger rose to his knees and reached behind himself. Kyungsoo’s face scrunched up, his lips pursing around the lollipop in his mouth before his mouth suddenly fell open. Jongin could hear a wet sound fill the bedroom before Kyungsoo produced a buttplug from behind himself, glistening wet with lube.

 

Jongin felt his eyes widen, his cock twitching eagerly at the thought of Kyungsoo wearing that all day, and for him on top of it. He wanted to comment, to ask if Kyungsoo had truly planned this out from the very beginning, but the underwear in his mouth stopped him.

 

With focused eyes Kyungsoo wiped the excess lube off the plug and brought his hand to Jongin’s shaft, smoothly covering him. It was hot, and wet, in a way Jongin hadn’t felt lube be before and his legs involuntarily kicked as Kyungsoo ran his palm over the head of Jongin’s cock.

 

“These are the rules for today.” Kyungsoo spoke, looking back at Jongin for a brief moment before taking his cock in a steady grip and lining it up with himself. “No cumming before I do. No moving. No noise.”

 

Jongin nodded, holding back a groan as Kyungsoo slowly started sinking down on his cock. His insides were hot and wet, the glide of his cock made easy by the stretch of the buttplug and lube. Kyungsoo’s eyelids fluttered close as he worked himself down Jongin’s shaft with small bounces, the lollipop still in his mouth.

 

Jongin sighed, toes curling as he fought against the urge to thrust up into the wet heat. Kyungsoo’s insides were tight around him, heavenly, and the small sounds escaping the younger went straight to his cock.

 

Kyungsoo looked so sinful like this, eyes glossed as he got used to the stretch of Jongin’s cock. The white muscle shirt had slipped off his shoulder, showing off perfect collar bones, and the fabric had ridden up to show up his cock, slim and pink, and thick thighs, barely a dusting of hair on them.

 

Jongin strained against the tie binding his wrists to the headboard, wanting to reach out and run his hands up over the milky pale legs, to feel the soft stomach and round ass he knew was hiding under the muscle shirt. He wanted to touch, adore, praise and worship the younger with every ounce of his fibre, just like he knew Kyungsoo deserved.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled over him, sucking sinfully on the lollipop as he raised his eyebrows teasingly. Jongin knew what that smile meant, knew the glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes meant the other was enjoying having Jongin hot and bothered under him too much.

 

“Already that desperate daddy?” Kyungsoo asked innocently, slowly rolling his hips. Jongin closed his eyes tightly, fingers closing tightly around the tie. “Does daddy like it that much when baby Soo plays horse with daddy? When baby Soo rides him hard and fast?” Kyungsoo continued, eyebrows raised and hips slowly working back and forth as he talked.

 

Jongin nodded, biting down on the underwear in his mouth as he looked up at Kyungsoo. The other was smiling happily, lollipop pushed into the corner of his mouth as he looked down at Jongin like he was a gift wrapped up all for him.

 

“Will daddy be good to baby Soo?” Kyungsoo asked, bracing himself on Jongin’s chest. “Will he do as baby Soo said?” Slowly, almost excruciatingly lifting up. Jongin held back a groan, toes curling at the slow pull of Kyungsoo’s rim around his cock. Quickly he nodded, wanting, needing, more.

 

Equally as slowly Kyungsoo sank down again, grinning down at Jongin as he shifted the lollipop in his in mouth so he could properly suck on it. He seemed completely unbothered by having Jongin deep inside of him and if it weren’t for the drop of precum beading at the top of his cock Jongin would have believed he was.

 

Kyungsoo shifted slightly, changing his hold on Jongin’s chest, before repeating the motion again, and again, and again, until he had a steady pace going, small breathy moans leaving him every time he made contact with Jongin’s hips. The smell of strawberries, Kyungsoo’s favourite, was strong in the bedroom as small beads of sweat started appearing on Kyungsoo’s skin, making him shine.

 

Jongin pulled at the restraints, wanting to touch, taste, smell, until he had Kyungsoo all around him but being unable to break free. He had propped his legs up when Kyungsoo had started bouncing on his cock in earnest and it took everything he had not to thrust up into the tight, wet, heat that was Kyungsoo.

 

“Ah, Daddy.” Kyungsoo gasped, changing up his bouncing to a quick grinding of his hips. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he worked his hips, his cock pink and neglected and his lips red and glistening from the lollipop. Jongin could see his long eyelashes flutter as he worked his hips, the red flush of arousal a stark contrast against the white muscle shirt.

 

Jongin curled his toes in the mattress, the intense feeling of Kyungsoo’s inside squeezing him making the ball of arousal in his abdomen grow. He felt ready to cum at any second but knew better, knew he had to listen to his little baby and make sure he got his fill first.

 

Kyungsoo’s hands left his chest and Jongin looked up to see the other arch his back, changing the angle of Jongin’s cock inside him before a loud whine escaped his lips, a hand strongly gripping Jongin’s knee.

 

“Fuck, there Daddy.” Kyungsoo sighed, slowly rolling his hips again and moaning lowly. Jongin stared at Kyungsoo with large eyes, mesmerized by the sight of the other. Lips hanging open and glistening, cock twitching with each movements and eyes blown wide in arousal. He was art.

 

“Down.” Kyungsoo ordered, slapping Jongin’s knee repeatedly and it took Jongin a moment to understand the other wanted him to lower his legs back down. He did as he was told, not being able to hold back a groan at the way the movement had Kyungsoo shift on him, teasing the sensitive shaft.

 

Once Jongin’s legs were stretched out again Kyungsoo took hold of Jongin’s thighs and slowly lifted his hips again, the new angle making the head of Jongin’s cock drag over his prostate. The younger sighed in pleasure, spreading his legs further to get even better leverage.

 

The new angle had Jongin arching in pleasure. Kyungsoo was squeezing even tighter around him, his insides massaging the head of Jongin’s cock with each move of his hips. His hips twitched, pushing up into Kyungsoo but the hold the other had on his legs made it impossible for Jongin to do much more than lay there and take it.

 

He bit down hard on the underwear in his mouth, fingers almost white from how hard they were holding on to the tie binding him to the headboard. His entire body felt tense with pleasure, every move, sound, coming from Kyungsoo only increasing it further. He felt ready to burst, his balls tight against the bottom of his cock.

 

“Daddy, daddy, no cuming until I say so.” Kyungsoo warned above him, voice cracking as he bounced on Jongin’s cock. His own dick was slapping against his stomach with each bounce, looking angry and pink from not being touched. His nails were digging into Jongin’s thighs, surely leaving bruises but Jongin didn’t care. All he cared about was Kyungsoo and the tight, hot, wet, heat surrounding his cock.

 

Kyungsoo lost rhythm, his thighs shaking from the effort, and Jongin could see his eyes roll back into his head as he roughly ground down against Jongin. With two more shaky bounces Kyungsoo tightened around him, his cock spurting long, white ropes of cum over Jongin’s chest.

 

The fluttering of the youngers insides, the high-pitched whine of Jongin’s name, the small but firmly there twitches of his hips, all of it was like torture for Jongin, making him groan and strain as he focused on following Kyungsoo’s order, on not cumming.

 

Now he understood what Kyungsoo had meant earlier, when he said pleasure was just like pain. Jongin was standing at a knives edge, drowning in the sensation but hating it at the same time. It was too much yet he never wanted it to stop.

 

Kyungsoo panted, rolling his hips in small circles that had his cock twitch and spurt out a final dribble of cum. His entire body was shining with sweat, the muscle shirt sticking to his chest. The fabric had turned see through and Kyungsoo’s small, pert nipples were clearly visible through the shirt along with his round but perfect stomach.

 

“Cum for me daddy, fill me up.” Kyungsoo ordered, voice slurred and muffled by the lollipop still in his mouth. His hips rose and fell once but that was enough to send Jongin over the edge, the tight rope of arousal running through him snapping and filling him with pleasure head to toe.

 

He groaned, his hips twitching as he emptied himself inside of Kyungsoo, his legs kicking and squirming and his back arching. The pleasure was like a white-hot wave crashing down over him, relaxing his muscle and washing away the pain. He blinked, grinding his hips deep into Kyungsoo’s as his cock pumped for the last time, filling up the younger.

 

Kyungsoo sighed over him, one hand his stomach as if to feel Jongin inside him. Jongin collapsed back down on the bed, closing his eyes and just focusing on breathing. Above him Kyungsoo seemed to do the same, humming contently as he firmly planted all his weight on Jongin’s hips.

 

“Daddy.” Kyungsoo said and Jongin looked up, seeing Kyungsoo scoop up some of the cum still staining Jongin’s chest with his lollipop and leaving a sticky line behind. He reached up and easily plucked the underwear out of Jongin’s mouth, making the other grimace as his jaw protested.

 

With a small giggle he pushed the lollipop into Jongin’s mouth, looking extremely pleased with himself as Jongin gagged at how deep the lollipop went at first. The flavour was a mix of musky saltiness and sweet, artificial strawberry and Jongin obediently swallowed it down.

 

“Do you like it daddy?” Kyungsoo asked, scooping up some more cum with his fingers and smearing it over Jongin’s lips. He didn’t wait for an answer before he reached up and easily freed Jongin’s hands, helping him pull them down and massaging the wrists.

 

“Yes baby.” Jongin answered truthfully, the lollipop in his mouth muffling his words ever so slightly. Kyungsoo seemed pleased at that, smiling happily and bending down to place a small kiss at the corner of Jongin’s lips. Jongin finally caught hold of the other, wrapping his hands around Kyungsoo’s soft waist and feeling the smooth skin and holding him in place.

 

Kyungsoo allowed him, nestling into Jongin’s neck as he wrapped himself around the other. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing slowly and holding on to each other before Kyungsoo started shifting. Jongin let go, watching with attentive eyes as Kyungsoo sat back up.

  
“I’m hungry now.” He declared. “Help me wash up.” he continued, slowly easing himself off of Jongin and grimacing as a large glob of cum trickled out of him. Jongin chuckled, stroking a hand up and down Kyungsoo’s thigh before shifting to sit up.

 

“Of course, anything for you baby.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos or comment, I really appreciate them all! <3


End file.
